Problem: Simplify the following expression: $z = \dfrac{-1}{a} + \dfrac{7}{a}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $z = \dfrac{-1 + 7}{a}$ Combine like terms: $z = \dfrac{6}{a}$